Drilling operations require drilling of deep bores. Sometimes drilling is for soil testing, and other applications include drilling to remove oil, gas or other matter from beneath the earth's surface. Currently, in order to position objects, such as drill rods or casings onto a drill head, alignment of the threads of the object and the drill head needs to be done with extreme precision to ensure proper thread engagement. Currently the precision required is accomplished by fixing a device directly to the drilling rig to maintain proper alignment between the objects and the drill head.